MakaxKid story! KID HAS A FRICKEN SISTER?
by PandaGirl124
Summary: A story where Kid has a sister and MakaxKid LizxSoul PattyxGiraffe Black StarxTsubaki pairings! LOTS OF OOC ON MAKA! OH and ENJOY R&R OR I'LL EAT YOUR SOUL! XD *ON HOLD AT THE MOMENT!*
1. Storms return: Maka knows Storm?

A girl with long black straight hair that ended at her hips and had three white lines on the left side of her head was walking towards Lord deaths academy,stupidly she forgot the name. But she was there to meet two people. People she hasn't seen for 5 years, that was when she was 9. She finally made it up all of the million stairs when she saw a boy with blue hair laughing maniac like on top of one of the candles. She knew his name was black star, she could tell by using her powers to look into people's minds or souls to get data from them. He kept laughing until a little part of the candle broke off and he fell.

"Hey maniac! Look what you've done now it's not symmetrical! You vile beast! Your horrible!" I yelled to him

"I'm not horrible I'm a star! Who are you? A nobody!" he said before laughing, again, maniac like

I walked up to where he fell and he was now getting up he had a smirk on his face.

"what you gonna do, huh? you can't beat the all great and mighty Black Star!"

I just stood in front of him about a few feet away. Then I jumped up three feet and gave him a roundhouse kick to the face! He had a bloody nose and then fell to the side yelling ow repeatedly

"Shut up youre so annoying to me and I just met you!" I yelled at him

A girl with black hair in a really thin ponytail came running out of the academy building, I think her name was Tsubaki, and stopped at the maniac

normal Pov

"Tsubaki, no worries no one can ever hurt me! I'm a star!" the maniac yelled

The a girl with really bright and pale brownish-blonde hair came running out, her name is Maka, and her partner, Soul came two twin sisters came out walking, Liz and Patti

"who are you?!" they all yelled in unison other than Black Star who was recovering from the kick. Then Death the Kid along with Loz and Patti came out of the academy, then Kids eyes widened when he saw her...

"Storm!" he said before running as fast as he could to her and ingulfed her in a huge and tight hug then swung her around. Since she was wearing a skirt Soul and Black Star kept getting pantie flashes which caused them to have nosebleeds

"Death stop!" Storm yelled/demanded

"I can't believe it's you!" kid yelled

"UM GUYS WHAT ARE WE MISSING OUT ON HERE!" Liz yelled irritated and surprised a the same time

"Ok guys her name is 'Death Storm Shinigami' she's my twin sister,so she is also a reaper and Lord Deaths daughter! She loves symmetry too! Her weapons are twin machine guns Brandon and Blake! And don't even ask why I didn't tel, you and it's because you never asked!" Kid said with a huge smile on his face while Storm had a serious look on her face

"Kid you know why I'm here right?" Storm asked in a monotone voice

"No why?" he asked/replied

"I'm here to enroll" she said with a smirk

"WHAT YOU DON'T EVEN NEED TO ENROLL! YOUR WEAPONS ARE ALREADY AS HIGH AS THEY CAN GET, YET YOU LET THEM STAY AT STANDARD FORM ALL THE TIME! AND YOU KNOW HOW ALL THE BOYS WILL GET LOOK BLACK STAR AND SOUL ARE EVEN STARING AT YOU ALL DREAMILY NOW!" Kid yelled to her and then showed her the two mentioned boys with dreamily daze looking at her

"I just wanted to visit and spend all the time with my twin little brother" she said to defend herself

"oh and for safety, you can pretend to be my boyfriend so no boys will try and ask me out like before!" she added

"WHAT, HUH, THAT'S INCEST!" Black Star yelled in disgust

" I'm surprised you even know what that means" Maka said in a monotone voice

"Why are you so calm about this?"Soul asked Maka

"Because I already knew Storm" Maka answered

* * *

><p>IM SO EVIL FOR LEAVING A CLIFFHANGER!<p>

''I love you for matching me with my crush!'' Maka said

''Of course Maka-chan!'' replied PandaGirl124

''I'm your crush?'' Kid said blushing

''WHAT? When did you get here? Panda-chan did you know he was here?!''Maka yelled

PandaGirl124 signing off...

''YOU ARE SO DEAD! BE READY FOR A MAKA CHOP YOU- AHH Kid what are you doing?'' Maka said blushing hard while Kid hugged her waist while on his knees.


	2. A day of shopping: what's up with Kid?

"What do you mean you already knew?!" everyone except Storm, Kid, and Maka yelled.

"I mean we are friends on Facebook!" Maka said happily

"Huh?" Soul huffed

"Yup!" Maka chirped

COUPLE HOURS OF CATCHING UP LATER!

"Okay so guys we need to go shopping for Maka today!" Liz confirmed

"Why?" Tsubaki asked

"Because Maka has grown from a A-cup to a full on C-cup in the past 2 years, so that means shopping for new Bra's, shirts, and also shorts and jeans because her but grew a size or two!" Liz said in as-a-matter-of-fact way to Tsubaki

"Oh yeah I didn't notice..." Tsubaki said while blushing of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry kid we can talk after when we get home okay!" Storm said hugging Kid

"No that's perfectly fine!" Kid assured Storm

"Okay! Let's go!" Storm yelled

AFTER SHOPPING!

"wow that was...tiring..." Maka huffed out

"Yup!" Patty said happily

"Yet you're still hyper..." Liz said sweatdropping

"Guys what are the boys doing right now?" Storm asked

"Oh yeah you have to go home with kid! Wait aren't you gonna go visit Shinagami-Sama before we go?" Maka asked

"No I wanna surprise him tomorrow!" Storm answered

"That very nice!"Tsubaki cheered

"Yep, Storm is very nice just like a pretty giraffe!" Patty yelled a little too loud...

"Yes Patty, a pretty giraffe..." Maka said while sweatdropping

"Let's go find the boys...

TO THE BOYS!

The three boys walked through the streets of Death City talking about Storm...

"So Kid you mentioned Storm having two identical weapons...who and where are they?" eSoul asked

"Well they're named Tom and Tim. They're are the Phantom brothers. (A/N if any of you watched Black Butler than you know Tom is Thompson and Tim is Timber and I got Phantom from Phantomhive! :D) their full names are Thompson Phantom and Timber Phantom and Storm was in Death City dealing with a 'situation' and she saw Tim and Tom and took them in...Oh, they are at the Gallows Mansion right now..." Kid answered putting emphasis on 'situation'

"what do you mean by situation?" Black Star asked

"That's for Storm to tell and not me..."Kid said while looking to his feet

"But this GOD deserves to know!" Black Star yelled...I swear he can be bipolar sometimes...

"MAKA...CHOP!" suddenly a large encyclopedia was slammed on Black Stars head.

"Hey Maka, When did you guys get here?" Soul asked

"Just now actually!" Patty squealed

"Kid..." Storm whispered while walking towards said person slowly

"I'm sorry..."Kid whispered

Then Storm slowly wrapped her arms around Kid and everyone else just stood there like that for 5 more minutes until Soul cleared his throat.

"Umm ok so who wants to go get smoothies?" Soul asked

"ME!" everyone except Kid, Maka, and Storm yelled

"Yeah sure..." Kid and Maka murmured

"I want!" Storm demanded

"Great to Jamba Juice!" Black Star yelled


End file.
